Cosmic Friendship
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: There really were no categories for 'Wander Over Yonder' or 'Uncle Grandpa' so I was left with miscellaneous crossovers. Here, UG accidentally creates a portal which throws him onto a vacation planet, where he has a run in with Wander. Incidentally they find they have a lot more in common than they originally perceived.


Cosmic Friendship

Synopsis: Uncle Grandpa creates a portal inadvertantly and bumps into Wander and Silvia on one of their cruises taking time off from keeping evil Lord Hater at bay.

'When I help someone, the feeling starts in my left toe, moves up my gullyworks, stops at my hangy thingy...',Wander

'Uvula.', Silvia

'And then ends up at the top of the hat on my head. It just feels soooo GOOOOOOOOD !'-Wander

Chapter 1-Truckin' Along

Uncle Grandpa was simply minding his business driving along the intergalactic highway to find another relative in the Cosmos to assist when he was switching the dial on his radio. While he did so, he hit the 'Portal' button. Gus, who was driving next to him, tried to get his attention but his lacadasical tone and lack of facial expression didn't alert him to the fact that what had been done couldn't be undone. Besides, he could barely hear him over the metal glory that was Falconer. The button, once pushed had a failsafe in which it wouldn't or couldn't be activated for a good long while for fear the space-time contiuum would be severely jacked up. Gus turned the radio to another station that played jazz and all seemed much calmer.

'That's actually pretty nice. I didn't know you liked jazz, Gus.', Uncle Grandpa complimented. Pizza Steve was in the rumpus room of the RV, playing a game of ping pong with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger when they noticed a huge cruise ship flying by them.

'We'd better warn UC about the impending collision.', he thought to himself, rushing toward the helm of the RV. But it was too late. The RV had already landed on the tropical planet of Harunfa. The cruiser, La Jolla Belle had been a little dinged up as well. Uncle Grandpa had plenty of insurance and this sort of thing had never happened but he would make amends quickly so La Jolla could be setting sail in no time. His RV was no worse for wear but while he was in Harunfa, he thought, 'What the heck...why not ? Free vacation time, might as well live it up.'

Chapter 2-Wander's Vacation

Harunfa was covered with rainbow sands and was the perfect place to simply relax, lay back and have fun. Uncle Grandpa wouldn't have long before his RV had been fixed but he could have a little R&R while the RV was being detailed in the shop.

Wander and Silvia were lying near to the coast of the beach when Wander caught a glimpse of Uncle Grandpa out of his perhiphery. Wander came rushing up to him at full speed and shook his hand wildly.

'How in a quark's buzz did you ever end up on Harunfa, Uncle Grandpa ?', Wander questioned, inquisitively.

'It's a long story, strange looking hippie man. Wait. How did you know who I am ? ', Uncle Granpa answered, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

'I have heard stories about you on my travels. Who _doesn't_ know you ? You've done so much good for our Universe. I think of you as a mentor.', Wander said, and then introduced himself.

'I know you too. You're Wander, the fellow who has adventures, helps those in need and thwarts the schemes of evil Lord Hater. Never did like that guy. Seems to have sort of an inferiority complex. Or megalomania.', Grandpa said, chortling slightly.

Pizza Steve and Gus were out on the rainbow sand beaches playing volleyball, but both of them became entranced by some bodacious shapely babes, as is oft the case of any creature swayed by a lithe, attractive body.

'Are you here for vacation too ?', Wander finally questioned. Silvia and GRFT had already started chatting amongst each other, forming a rapid friendship. It was ironic but also very touching, considering that Silvia could've been considered prey in GRFT's mind but she felt Silvia was her equal, knowing the philly had quite a fighting prowess and more than likely would be a contender in an arm-wrestling match.

'Yeah. Isn't it just so serene out here ? The temperature is always a balmy 70 degrees. Perfect for whatever you want to do, or in my case, don't. We're just lazing about, kicking back and dozing off. But if you would show me around your RV sometime, I'd adore that.', Wander added. The RV was being detailed at the moment, but in a couple of hours the small dings would be ironed out. Also the cruiser would be up and running and Wander would be joining the crew again for cosmic shuffleboard. More likely than not, he would be shooting the curl in the wave pool while Silvia practiced some of her professional syncronized swimming manuevers.

Chapter 3-You Can Never Go Wrong With Ice Cream

Uncle Granpa couldn't seem to find Gus _or _Pizza Steve _anywhere_. Wander had remembered seeing them meander off after the shapely ladies only hours before and they were heading into a casino. Somehow Pizza Steve had won quite a pot of money and Gus had been there as his 'lucky charm'. Fortunately, Grandpa had pulled them out of the casino before either of them could lose the money they had amassed.

'This will be exactly enough to pay what I owe. I hadn't really earned enough from our earlier journeys, unfortunately.', Grandpa confessed. Wander was still very intrieged by Belly Bag and wondered how he could be alive and what caused him to subsist.

'Can I see Belly Bag a moment. I want to try something.', Wander said, smiling. He was always the curious type and adored trying to figure out just what made someone or something tick. Perhaps he had come from a long line of medical professionals, he mused. Even if he hadn't, helping others and being curious was simply part of his soul.

'You never end. You are like a black hole yourself.', Wander said, in complete amazement.

'Your hands really tickle though. I thought I would laugh until I got sick !', BB said, calming down after being tickled so much. Wander's hands were soft, but that was because he was artistic and caring and his touch often calmed many. His main weapon of choice happened to be the all inclusive and accepting embrace. This little gesture could change someone's mood almost instantly.

Wander handed BB back to Grandpa who thanked him.

'I could really go for an ice cream right about now.', Pizza Steve sugguested. The hot sun had gotten to all of them and they were sweating quite a bit. Luckily there were some booths not too far from the parking lot near the beach where they could buy some and cool off for the evening. And, also according to Grandpa's wristwatch, the RV _and_ the Jolla were nearly fixed from their unfortunate 'collisions'.

With ice cream, the lot of them talked of their adventures and the scrapes they had experienced. Both laughed and had a tremendous time as if they had known each other for years.

'I don't know why we couldn't have bumped into each other. This meeting had to be fate.', Wander said, merrily. He was going to miss his new friend.

'Well, you know how to get a hold of me if you need me. Just whistle. I'll know it's you, don't worry.', Uncle said. The two swapped a jocular secret handshake before departing. Silvia, when the others weren't looking, hugged GRFT farewell before either party said goodbye for the last time. Sure it wasn't goodbye forever, but they both knew that someday their friendships would come in handy if they were ever caught in a jam either one of them were caught in.

Epilogue

Uncle Grandpa was surprised there had been another like him in the Galaxy. Somehow it made him feel more jovial than ever. He hadn't known before that there was another, but now that he had found him, it was like he had met the brother he never knew he knew. He was certain that in other pockets of the galaxy that he had other brothers he was unaware of and maybe he would have the pleasure of having run ins with them as he had with Wander. This particular meeting and mini-vacay had been exactly what he needed, too. He would never forget Wander or the friendship they had. Their's was a brotherhood that wouldn't be broken by distance, time or the expansive nature of the Galaxy. Someday, he'd see Wander again, but for the time being, he just sat back, put the RV in autopilot, and savored some of the ice cream he had purchased from Harunfa. Life indeed, was good.

The End


End file.
